shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacobs Redd
Introduction Jacobs Redd used to be an infamous pirate of South Blue, But when he meet Admiral Aokiji his like was changed forever. He served his penalty, after he was released he shortly joined the marines and has never looked back. Appearance Jacobs Redd towers over others , he has long dark blonde hair, blue eyes, and is very muscular. He is often seen without a shirt to the anger of higher ranking officers. He is seen wielding a katana attached to standard marine pants with brown boots. Personality He seems to have picked up on Kuzan's rather lazy behavior and is often sleeping. He also contains a rather adventurous side, coupled with a lack of fear. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Redd is quite competant with a katana but usually fights without it. He is often seen sheating his sword in one second and people recieving heavy slashes in another, a testament to his skill and speed. Hand to Hand Combat He is a very skillful fighter, thought he does not have a clear Martial Art, He does show amazing kicking power. His fighting style is almost identical to Black leg Karate, as he seldom uses his hands. He is often seen taking a rather lay back pose during combat. Physical Strength It is not clearly shown how strong his arms are but his leg strength seems unreal, he is seen lifting sea kings on his legs then swiftly tossing them large distances. Agility In his normal state he isnt very fast and is very agile but nothing superhuman, but in his lizard mode he is extremely fast and his agility surpasses superhuman. Endurance He isn't very use to taking damage as he is use to dodging all of his enemies attacks and isnt used to take damage. Weapons One katana he names "Shikei shikkō-jin " or "The Executioner". Devil Fruit TokageTokage No Mi:'' Giza Monster Model '(please link to your devil fruit page) '''Summary '''This fruit allows him to change into a hybrid or full giza monster, Redd mainly uses it to boost his attack strength but he is sometime seen injecting and using venom in some attacks. '''Type '''Zoan '''Usage Redd uses to increase his attacking power, and his speed and agility. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Redd was able to predict Aokiji's Ice Time Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King '' When extremely sadding by the killing of his crew, he showed a burst of Haki knocking out all of Aokiji's men ( not including Aokiji himself) Relationships Crew Family His Hometown is Ohara, and was a survivor of the Buster Call. Allies/ Friends He considered himself the Pupil of Admiral Aokiji. Enemies Galria D. Gailza Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes '' " I'm not a Marine because i crave power, I'm a Marine because i crave to be the best" Trivia His birthday is taken from a family member of Man of Myth is legend Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Man of Myth is Legend Category:Male Category:Human Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Marine